


Not Heaven I'm Pining For

by aykayem



Series: available light [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem





	Not Heaven I'm Pining For

You wake up slowly but surely, staring at a ceiling that isn’t yours, and not much caring. Regardless, it’s very pretty, with a sort of swirling pattern of stippling in an off-white but not quite cream tone. You shift slightly, resting your head not on the pillow, not on the mattress, but on his shoulder. There’s a quiet noise from him, surrounding you like wind on a blustery day, and then an affectionate arm circling your shoulders.

A sunbeam dances upon the ceiling, twisting amongst the dust in the available light. You watch for a long moment, admiring the way the specks float in and out of the sunbeam, before sliding out of the bed. You yearn for its warmth, curling your toes against the cool hardwood in an attempt to get used to it. You like the feeling of the floor beneath your feet, whether it’s the concrete of the castle or this one. They think it’s odd - no surprise, considering you know exactly what they say behind your back.

Over your shoulder, you cast him an affectionate glance. He never uttered a wrong word about you. If anything, he jumps to your defense; your mouth curves into an involuntary smile as you pad into the kitchen silently, leaving him to sleep.


End file.
